


Watch what you post

by GeomEunSaeg



Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Social Media, not really he is adores jeonghan alot, wonwoo is my sassy gamer child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomEunSaeg/pseuds/GeomEunSaeg
Summary: We all love it when the members post adorable things online, but when Jeonghan does it, Seungcheol has something to say.Note: They have GOT to stop posting such cute things on Weverse. First the noraebang now this, i think my heart cannot take it anymore *cue aju nice heart explosion*
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Watch what you post

It was a peaceful night. Practice had ended early, so many of them got the chance to rest for the night. Wonwoo was gaming in Seungcheol’s room and Jeonghan could hear the furious typing from down the corridor. Half the members were already asleep in their own rooms, making full use of the free time to catch up on some much-needed sleep. 

As someone who loved sleeping more than life, Jeonghan was surprisingly awake. He felt too energised, not even a little bit tired, even though he swore his legs almost gave in a few hours ago from all the crazy footwork Soonyoung and Chan came up with. Maybe the fact that he had not moved from the couch since 8pm gave him some sort of pseudo-nap, and now he was very aware of the amount of energy he still had.

The idol took out his phone and opened a teal coloured app. He scrolled though a few fan posts, smiling inwardly at the pretty pictures they shared and the heartening comments. He then opened the artist section to check on what the others posted that day.

There were a few casual selfies from Wonwoo and Seokmin, a few pictures by Soonyoung and a bunch of comments by various members. Jeonghan laughed a bit when he saw how Wonwoo, Jihoon, then Soonyoung tried the secret post function, with varying reactions to the whole complexity of it. 

Then he continued to scroll, and he found something he had seen last night.

A very familiar bob of hair greeted him on the screen. (It's his own hair, duh)

They had been on their way out for lunch, and it started to rain on their way, so Jeonghan pulled out his phone as choose a random song on his playlist. Aqua man was on, so he busted into a rap, cleanly reciting every line from the song. Seungcheol was seated behind him, rapping along as well.

Jeonghan had wondered why the usually excitable man was quieter than usual behind him. 

The video was why.

_That’s right learn it a bit, you’re lacking_

The vocalist opened the comments section. He remembered typing that as a joke, and his boyfriend had replied a few minutes later when he came out of the showers.

_Yes teacher.. ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ is what you thought I would say huh, tell me where you are so I can go catch you_

That made his insides flutter.

An idea clicked in his mind, and Jeonghan quickly tapped on the teal arrow on the bottom of the phone. A few clicks later, the brown-haired idol leaned into the couch, proud of the ‘masterpiece’ he had posted.

A video popped up on his phone screen. This time it was shorter than Seungcheol’s, but the white ball of fur on the thumbnail was sure to garner more attention. 

_Bookkeu and Tiger_

It was the perfect heading, and Jeonghan grinned as the numbers rose intensely under his post.

He heard the soft creaks of the wooden toilet door swinging open and closing shut. Seungcheol must have gotten out of the showers, he thought, but his mind was more focused on his Weverse post. 

He clicked on the video, making sure to turn down the volume.

**Bookkeu-yah, Bookkeu-yah, Bookkeu-yah, uhhh, aigoooo...**

“Why are you giving Bookkeu and Hoshi so much attention these days…”

Jeonghan swung his head around to look at the source of the voice from behind him.

There, in all his full glory, was Seungcheol with a pout on his face. A cute pout, that is. The rapper was not wearing a shirt, revealing the trained muscles that covered every inch of his body, and the boxers he had on hung dangerously low along his hip, such that the defined v-cut was in complete view for him to see. Jeonghan thought that his throat might run dry admiring his man from his viewpoint as the latter stood behind the couch, with his arms on the head rest on either side of his head and his lean body looming over him.

Seungcheol must have noticed how long the singer was taking to devour the sight before him, since his pout then turned into a smile and he brought his face closer to his lover.

“Hi Cheol…”

The gap between their lips instantly disappeared. Jeonghan loved how soft his lips felt, so smooth and warm. That feeling was borderline addictive, and he could just sit there longer indulging in that taste. He hummed into the kiss, raising one hand to caress his cheek. 

Seungcheol was the first to break away.

“Hannie, what are you still doing here? You should be heading to bed.”

“But I am not sleepy.”

Seungcheol laughed at the reply and flicked the other idol’s forehead. It wasn’t meant to be punishing or painful, just a small tap that Jeonghan knew as an urge from his boyfriend to do as he said. This time it was his turn to pout.

He was met with the other ruffling his hair before walking around the couch to sit next to him. The younger of the two placed his head on the other’s bare shoulder and sighed comfortably.

“What did you mean by me giving Bookkeu and Soonyoung more attention?”

Jeonghan could see Seungcheol glare at the paused clip on his phone from the corner of his eye. Soonyoung was squatting on the floor with his tiger plushie in one hand and Seungkwan’s dog was busy sniffing the toy. There was a sort of dejavu to this whole situation.

“Look who’s jealous~”

“Am not. I’m just saying you can play with Kkuma and me instead.”

“But Kkuma doesn’t like me. She only likes her appa.”

“Well, you are the eomma, so you have to take care of her too. Don’t go cheating on me like that.”

Jeonghan tried so hard to stifle his laugh and it came out as quirky mixture of a cough and a giggle. He could feel Seungcheol relax slightly and slowly adjusting his position. Now Jeonghan was lying on his chest, and he could hear his steady heartbeat calling out to him. One of his favourite sounds, after his parents’ and his sister’s voice, and Seungcheol’s laugh. A calming rhythm lulling him…

It was these kind of moments where Jeonghan felt free. 

Where the world around them seemed to fade away and it was just them, warm bodies pressed together and loving the peace between them. He wouldn’t trade anything, even sleep, for these blissful seconds in which he felt himself sinking into the endless love and care Seungcheol had enveloped him in for the past 5 years.

Jeonghan wanted this to last longer. 

A minute, maybe more…

Forever

But then again, that was usually, or never, the case

“Also, why were you wearing my shirt again? They noticed the last time you posted a video. The fans will realise something once they see how often you wear my stuff.”

The sleepy singer gave his boyfriend a teasing smirk.

“Got a problem with that?”

He thinks for a moment.

“Not at all.”

Jeonghan pushes himself up to kiss Seungcheol once more, before snuggling back into his chest.

~~~

The door clicked shut.

Wonwoo sat down on his bed, glancing at his sleeping roommate, Mingyu, before throwing his head into his palms.

“I should have just stayed in the room and played another round.”


End file.
